Batman Unhinged
Batman Unhinged is the third Batman film in it's initial series. It is directed by Tim Burton and produced by Joel Schumacher. After The Penguin's reign of terror and the disappearance of Selina Kyle (Michelle Pfeiffer), Batman (Michael Keaton) continues to search for Catwoman, while Gotham braces itself for its next threat in the form of Professor Pyg (Michael Ceveris). Pyg is a derranged surgeon who's obsessed with perfection and to achieve his twisted fantasies, he kidnaps unsuspecting residents of Gotham City and performs surgery on them which results in the creation of the Dolltrons Elsewhere a vengeful Charles Shreck( Andrew Bryniarsk) vows to avenge his late father by going after Batman and Gordon, who he feels are responsible for Max's death The Pyg The film opens up to a man who finds himself strapped down in a stretcher inside a make shift operating theatre. The man is confused as he can't recall how he managed to be strapped in a operating theatre but also fearful for his life as he sees a small table beside him containing tools involving a drill and ice pickers. Trying unsuccessfully to break free from his bonds, the man is confronted by a man wearing a pig's mask who calls himself Professor Pyg. The man is startled but demands to be freed by threatening Pyg's life with his contacts in the criminal underworld but his plan fails Professor Pyg believes his captive to have great potential by achieving his perfect form by operating on the man. The man is soon greeted by two disturbing figures of something resembling a human with a porcelain doll's mask and let's out a terrifying scream as Professor Pyg begins the operation Max Shreck's Funeral The film moves over to Gotham Cathedral for Max Shreck's Funeral during a rainy thunderstorm hosted by Charles Shreck. Bruce Wayne, Charles Shreck, Harvey Dent, Mayor Hamilton, Commissioner Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth and many other Gothamites attend the funeral. Max Shreck's body isn't seen since the way he had died was so horrific that neither Charles or anyone else would Want to see Max's burnt coiled body. So Max remained in a closed coffin Charles Shreck stands at the podium and delivers a few heartfelt words about his late father and how any child would love to have Max as their father. His attitude changes as Charles starts talking about how his father died and firmly believes that it was Batman who had murdered Max in cold blood, just as how the ice princess died in Batman Returns. The accusation alone surprises everyone but Gordon and Bruce Wayne Gordon comes to Batman's defence and even pointed out that Penguin had framed Batman for the murder of the ice princess. Angered by Gordon's defense, Charles even accuses Gordon for being complacent in Batman's crimes and even covering them up. Gordon would counter this by questioning the relationship Max had with The Penguin and believing him to be not the man as he appeared to be in Gotham Infuriated, Charles leaves the cathedral without answering any questions. While in the back of the cathedral, Bruce Wayne decides to keep a close eye on Charles, who he believes may want to take revenge for the death of his father The Search For Selina Kyle After returning home from Max's funeral, Bruce Wayne enters the Batcave and pulls out all the files on Selina Kyle and speculations of her current whereabouts, anything that could help him find her. Bruce firmly believes Selina is alive after their last encounter with Max in the Penguin's hideout underneath the Artic World exhibit of Gotham's abandoned zoo. Joining Bruce in the face is Alfred who insist on Bruce giving up his search and believing that either Selina did due but much later than Max or she has started a new life somewhere and may not want to be found. Bruce starts to believe in Alfred's theory of Selina starting a new life, which would explain why he hasn't managed the find her. The conversation turns to the incident involving Charles' s tirade about Batman and Gordon being responsible for the death of Max Shreck and the possibilities it has. Bruce tells Alfred he's going to keep an eye on Charles, should there be any repucations and to also watch out Gordon and his family. Alfred agreed with Bruce's plan and to not give up all hope on Selina, suggesting that she may comeback if she wants to Charles's Investigation Firmly believing that Batman murdered his father in cold blood, Charles went to underground exhibit of the Artic World to find any trace of evidence linking Batman to the crime. The exhibit had pretty much been left in ruins thanks to Batman's Batsub destroying the Windows with weapons from both The Penguin and The Red Triangle Circle had left behind Charles tries to understand exactly what happened with his father and how Batman got involved. But just as he was about to give up, he finds the half ripped rubber mask of Batman laying behind the broken generator. Charles holds up the mask and scrunched it in hand. Anger swelling within and now having evidence, Charles takes the mask to Gordon over to the GCPD. Charles demands Gordon to take action by arresting Batman now having proof of his involvement. Gordon on the other end isn't too convinced and while he doesn't deny Batman's mask, he tells Charles that the only way to get actual proof that Batman killed Max is to get his DNA from the body But it would be impossible since Max Shreck's body was completely fried and the clothes he had died in were destroyed. Charles is now convinced that Gordon has been covering for Batman, he leaves the GCPD and vows to destroy both Gordon and Batman Failed Subject